deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai234/COG (Gears of War )vs. Rebel Alliance (Star Wars)
COG: the super soldiers determined to take out the Locust Horde. Rebel Alliance: Soldiers determined to take out the Empire and make the galaxy safer to live. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Last round, in a battle of Nazis, Karl Rupert Kronaen was defeated by Red Skull. The COG will use... Snub Pistol.jpg|Snub Pistol Gnasher Shotgun.png|Gnasher Shotgun 30nkw02.jpg|Lancer Assult rifle Lonshot Sniper Rifle.jpg|Lonshot Sniper Rifle 191659-hammer super.jpg|Hammer of Dawn 416px-Grenade.jpg|Bolo grenade The Rebels are armed with... Dl-44.jpg|DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, Shotgun.jpg|Shotgun DH-17-BFOS.jpg|DH-17 blaster rifle E-17dSniperRifle-BFOS.jpg|E-17d sniper rifle HH-15.jpg|HH-15 projectile launcher Class-A thermal detonator.jpg|Thermal Detonator My personal vote goes to the the COG. They are better trained, tougher, and fight stronger enemies. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF5PvqzLgcg to look at the Gnasher, Lancer, Longshot, and Hammer of Dawn. Battle Rebels: COG: On a small city resembling Cloud City, six COG soldiers are patrolling the area for any Locust activity. Two are armed with lancer assult rifles, two are armed with gnasher shotguns, one is armed with a longshot sniper rifle, and the last member is armed with a hammer of dawn. Down below, the COG spot six members of the Rebel Alliance. Three are armed with DH-17 blaster rifles, one is armed with a shotgun, one is armed with a E-17d sniper rifle, and the last member is armed with a HH-15 projectile launcher. The rebels enter the carbon freezing chamber, with the exception of the sniper, who goes to another building. The COG decide to engage them and follow them, except for the sniper, who stays behind. Inside the chamber, both sides split up into teams. Two Rebels spot two gears and open fire with their rifles. One gear is hit directly in his chest, killing him instantly. Rebels: COG: However, the other gear acts quickly and kills one of the rebels with his lancer. Rebels: COG: The gear fires his rifle at the other rebel and wounds him. Thinking he's killed him, he exits the building, but the rebel with the shotgun pops out and shoots him, injuring him. Suddenly, the rebel is hit in his head, and is killed. His assailant, the gear sniper. Rebels: COG: The injured COG soldier tries to get up, but he is picked off by the rebel sniper. Rebels: COG: Meanwhile, two more rebels are patrolling a hallway, unaware that a gear has set up a trap for them, a bolo grenade. As the rebel approach the end of the hallway, the gear hurls the grenade, killing one the rebels and throwing the other to the floor. Rebels: COG: The COG walks up to the injured rebel and blows his head up with his gnasher. Rebels: COG: Meanwhile, the last two rebels are looking for the gears, when they spot one hiding in a corridor. One of the rebel hurls a Thermal Detonator, and the gear goes flying. Rebels: COG: The two rebels decide to split up, and one of them approach a small building. After investing the building, he decides to leave, but unaware to him, the gear armed the hammer of dawn has already put the satellite to attack the rebel. Without any warning a large particle of light falls from the sky and reduces the rebel's body to a mere corpse. Rebels: COG: Meanwhile, the last rebel approaches the gear armed with his shotgun. The gear can't get the satellite to lock on the last rebel in time, and ends up getting a head-shot. Rebels: COG: The rebel switches to his DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, and looks around for any remaining gears. He spots one armed with a snub pistol and fires at him, but misses. The two exchange fire until the gear runs out of ammo. The rebel shoots him with two rounds in his pistol and kills him. Rebels: COG: The remaining gear, realizing that all his comrades are dead, decides to contact the base to report what happened. However, he is surprised to find the rebel pointing a HH-15 right at him! The rebel smirks, pulls the trigger, and fires a rocket that blows the gear up. Rebels: COG: The Rebel surveys the damages, yells in victory, and walks off to report to his base what happened. Category:Blog posts